An Absolute fullfilled
by Shade the Raven
Summary: Two lonely hedgehogs plus one kickass song equals perfection. ONESHOT ShadAmy


ABSOLUTION FULFILLED

all characters and music property of their owners (the band members are MINE)

(ONESHOT)

Song - Dream of an Absolution (Jun Senoue remix)

The music in the club was loud and energized, yet it paled in comparison to the crowd moving in sync with it. All around, he watched as the chaos on the floor seemed to generate a single underlying fact.

There were no saddened expressions, no faces lost in black clouds. Instead Shadow the Hedgehog saw only happiness, unleashed and rampaging to its fullest.

And he simply couldn't understand why. Granted, he knew that even the "ultimate life-form" was capable of having these emotions. Even that they had been summoned twice before from the depths of his torment, once to his long lost Maria, and the other was brought from a young and perky pink hedgehog. Yet those moments had been created by proximity to the other. So it made no sense why a conglomerate of faceless beings would arouse such a reaction.

Finally, after seeing how the pairs and groups separated after each song it dawned on him like a nova _For all that I am, all that I can do…I am still alone._

The tune that had been blaring came to an end. And the crowd applauded even louder. Yet again, the couples and smaller clusters moved out and off the floor. The midnight hedgehog sighed and began to head for the exit, when a familiar voice appeared right behind him.

"Hiya Shadow. Its great to see you made it!" Amy Rose said with that ever-infectious smile of hers.

He turned to simply brush off the young one, but one look at her stopped all rational thought in his brain. Gone was the normal red and pink top with the skirt and shoes to match. Instead, Amy donned a black top with sleeves flared at the shoulder and a stopping line just under her… endowments. Hugging her already beautiful hips were a pair of designer jeans that tattered off enough at the bottom to reveal the fairly tall leather boots with heels she had donned. Her hair had been let free also, the bangs playfully hovering over her eyes. Coupled with the lavender scent she had chosen to complete her look, it was easy to say there were a few jealous people in the club.

"Shadow, are you ok? You feel awfully warm" When he snapped back into reality, he realized that Amy had come _a lot_ closer and was feeling his forehead for a fever. Shadow could smell the strawberry of her lip gloss, and felt the closeness of her hand as it glided past his own.

"I'm fine, Rose. Honestly" He pulled her hand down, but didn't let go. "What about you? A bit unusual to see you out liked this."

She giggled at him "Oh, this little number? You think it looks good?" Coming around into a full twirl, Amy gave Shadow the full view, and he felt his skin flush all over. She definitely wasn't the innocent teenager who mistook him for that faker.

The start of the next song caused Amy's smile to widen "OOOH! I love this song! Wanna join me Shadow?" Before he could spout an answer, she grabbed both his hands and pulled him into the mass. The beginning of the music was soft and smooth, though as the music picked up intensity, so did her movements. He was frozen in place at the display. All around, the crowd melted away until she remained

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_All the creatures saw with the light._

He was never one for being _this_ social, and last time he had been drug to one of these, it took Chaos Control to get him back out. Yet against the crushing swell of people, Shadow didn't really care. For all his attention was fixed on the single pink hedgehog moving and twisting before his eyes. He had always found her to be somewhat fetching, but the beauty she had captured coupled with the grace and… sensuality of her body stunned him. Just the feel of her body for a brief turn was enough to make his blood rush.

And while it was true that Maria may always hold a piece of his soul, it was becoming apparent that Amy also had the same effect on him. In a way, they had been together more often than not. Often, he kept his distance so she would not suspect him. Yet there had been the moments when even he knew to make his presence known. Often those were the times that blue had sent her away in tears. Amy had always run to the same spot after something like that, a solitary tree in the Central Park. The two hedgehogs had spent many nights conversing under its leaves and branches. Well, usually it was Amy talking and Shadow trying to match her. He was surprised that she could get him to come out of the darkness, and even if they burned whole nights just small talking, he hated to see the sunrise, forcing her to begin the trek home.

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then, you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together._

_Only you know if we shall last!_

Amy had one other, unspoken reason for being at that club tonight. She was out to prove a point; Sonic didn't know what he was missing. After all the years of the blue blur dismissing her affections, even forcefully pushing her away, the pink hedgehog had finally realized that if he wouldn't see her for who she was, then it just wasn't meant to be.

And at the same time, she came to realize that there was someone else who _had _been there for her. Usually, he stayed concealed in shadows and mystery. But sometimes, there came the moments when she felt his shield drop and the secrets and feelings they had shared meant more to her than anything Sonic ever did.

And deep down in Amy's heart, she hoped they meant the same to him.

_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?_

_For the valor you waited, never came!_

_If you were able, would you go change the past?_

_There's a furball with one last chance!_

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together,_

_Tonight!_

Amy's voice pitched up over the music "Come on, Shadow! This is the best part!" She pulled him right against her, still swaying perfectly in step with the beat. After a brief second to gather his wits, Shadow began to move with her. He was taken back at how..._liberating_ it was to just let go, especially with his present company.

_Cause every night I will save your life!_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

Suddenly, the music slowed, and with an invisible cue, the couples swirled together and separate from the rest. And she was firmly wrapped around him, her head buried in the white patch on his chest. Shadow felt the heat rise even more, and knew that not all of it was his. His hands also found their way around her, causing a satisfied sigh from both.

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?_

_Look around you, then you may realize,_

_Happiness lies trapped in misery!_

_And who knows what of our future?_

_We can all try to change the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together,_

_Tonight!_

When it picked back up, the onyx hedgehog let his disgust, his arrogance fly away and cut loose with moves and motions that kept Amy in an frenzy. Her smiles and laughter cut through anything, and it made him feel, well, great actually. It had been a long time since he had heard her laugh like that, and Shadow knew he was the cause.

_Cause every night I will save your life!_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_'Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

The equally black raven on guitar and the aqua fox on the drums broke away into matching solos, and as the waves of others reached their fullest energy, the two hedgehogs in the center surpassed them all, each focused on the other. Even if he didn't realize it, Amy's smile was now copied on Shadow's lips. At the end of the solo, the beat slowed for the chorus once more. This time he didn't wait. Scooping her up in his arms, he tilted her head up so that his crimson eyes matched her emerald ones. Suddenly, there was no crowd or music to be heard. Only his heart bouncing around inside him, and hers beating with equal power.

He let his hand trace down her hair and down her back. Even overcoming the background noise, his voice was almost a whisper "Amy… I, .. I"

She placed one finger over his lips and responded "I know, Shadow. I love you too" And as the chorus began one last time, her finger was replaced by her lips.

_Cause every night I will save your life,_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_Cause every night I will make it right,_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

Even as their lips were sealed to each other and their tongues battled furiously inside them, both couldn't help but listen to the chorus and be amazed. It was almost like the song had been written for them. For each other.

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_What you'll be (What you'll be)_

_And you'll see_

_All you can be_

_Cause every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_I will dream _

_Fadeout_


End file.
